She Wolf
by Serenity Tei
Summary: Dos años despues de Amanecer Leah ha decidido cambiar, dejar de ser una 'amargada' y vivir una vida salvaje y digna de una Loba...basado en la cancion de Shakira


Disclaimer: nada de sto me pretenece todo es de Stephe Meyer :/ (lo que daria por que Edward o Jacob sean mios T_T)

Sumary: dos años despues de Amanecer Leah ha decidido cambiar y convertirse en una Loba en toda la extension de la palabra :)

N/A: Me encanta Leah, y esta historia la tenia desde que escuche She Wolf de Shakira (la loba) el año pasado, asi que les recominendo que la escuchen (si kieren :P) por que me inspire en ella...

* * *

**...:::She Wolf:::...**

El Vampiro le dirigió una larga mirada de astucia a la loba que tenia enfrente calculando si arremeter contra ella tratando de desequilibrarla o intentar huir, al parecer la mirada fiera que le lanzo la loba mientras le mostraba sus colmillos y los distantes aullidos de los otros lo hizo optar por correr, pero ella no lo iba a dejar escapar, nunca dejaba que sus presas huyeran de ella, ya no.

Atravesando el bosque en cuatro patas, la adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de Leah, la diversión también, aquel fuego de locura que la hacia perderse y regocijarse en su propia amargura la habían transformado mas de lo que cualquier metamorfosis lobuna podría hacer y aquel vampiro le había hecho recordar lo que ahora era ella, era una loba en todo el sentido de la palabra, si los demás podían, ¿por que ella no? De un salto tumbo sobre el suelo al 'frío' y sonrío internamente al ver miedo en sus ojos, así que era un novato, sus ojos carmesí secundaban ese pensamiento, disfrutando cada momento lo mordió una, dos, tres veces o tal vez mas por todo el cuerpo de forma sensual y mortal mientras el vampiro la golpeaba, pero para que no la mordiese el a ella de la forma mortal que usualmente podría, atravesó la boca de su oponente con sus colmillos de forma letal cuidando que la ponzoña del enemigo no entrase en su sistema de alguna forma, hecho eso mientras en vampiro intentaba reconstruirse a si mismo le arranco los miembros y los lanzo por el bosque. Para el momento en el que su 'manada' llego ya no existía peligro alguno, excepto una loba gris enorme aunque ligeramente mas pequeña en comparación con los otros lobos que la rodeaban.

Con una mirada arrogante y orgullosa se retiro del lugar escuchando los pensamientos de los demás lobos como 'es una estùpida inconsciente, sabe que debe esperarnos antes de atacar podría haber ocurrido cualquier desastre' de Jacob, su Alfa. Pero esas cosas ya no le importaban, como tampoco le importo que Jacob la mirara ceñudo y tratase de interponerse en su camino, pero por mas que lo intentara y quisiera no podría oponerse a su alfa así que con breve 'estoy bien, lo mate, ya paso, no es como si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y no hacerlo' pensando levemente que todo esto era culpa de su manada, ellos estaban tan interesados en sus imprimaciones que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que había un neófito en el bosque que colindaba con la reserva de La Push, hasta que ella se había enfrentado a el.

Seattle y Portland eran sus destinos favoritos cuando iba de 'caza', lo cual consistía en ella dejando atrás toda la amargura y tristeza de años anteriores para emborracharse y acostarse con algún guapo hombre que la hiciera pasar, por lo menos algunos placenteros orgasmos y la dejase apaciguar tantas veces como sea posible en la noche a su loba interior. Sus días ya no se teñían de negros y grises como antaño, ya no esperaba una disculpa de Emily o Sam o de quien sea por estar mas sola que una perra, por tener imprimaciones que habían preferido sobre ella, ya no seguía amando cuando no era amada, oh, no desde que su hermano pequeño Seth encontró su imprimación hace poco mas de un año ella había decidido dejar de actuar como una adolescente amargada y se transformo en una verdadera loba, ¡si hasta su madre ahora tenia pareja!

Era hora de disfrutar de una vida que hace años no tenia (o mejor dicho que nunca había tenido), por lo que atraía hombres cada fin de semana que iba a Seattle o algún otro lugar, para despertar el lunes por la mañana en compañía de un sexy hombre desnudo en algún hotel que el pagaba, por supuesto, del cual decidía, a partir de cuan satisfactoria había sido la noche anterior, si pedirle su numero o alguna otra cita para otro fin de semana en los que necesitase un buen polvo.

El decir que había olvidado y perdonado a todos sus anterior desgastes de índole romántica era una exageración, dentro de ella aun dolía el rechazo y la soledad, pero eso no impedía que sintiera placer con otros hombres, era una mujer y bastante despechada. Interiormente esperaba encontrar a su propia imprimación en algún bar, en la calle, en algún lugar de los que frecuentaba, tal vez alguna de sus 'presas', pero nada ocurría, así que solo se limitaba a guardar esperanzas muy profundamente en su ser y abrirle los brazos al próximo hombre que estuviera decidido a amarla, por lo menos aquella noche.


End file.
